


Lothar's Very Strange Fantasy

by ausmac



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: And, like Khadgar, Lothar also has the occasional need to fantasize...





	

The life of the Lord commander and Lord Regent of Stormwind was never going to be easy.  His position was a responsible one, he was a symbol of strength and leadership, trust and determination to his people.  He had little time for the simpler things that other people enjoyed; family, friends, intimate relationships.  He had, after all, lost a wife and a child, and many friends had died during the Orc battles.  And as for intimate relationships – well, that hadn’t gone too well in the past either.

And when said Lord Commander found himself attracted to a particular young, resourceful, brilliant and unpredictable mage, when those large brown eyes started things fizzing in him that he’d thought he’d never know again, he tried everything he could to send those feelings packing.  Naturally, they persisted.  And at such times, when the only way to give his body peace was to give it relief, he had just the right person to make the centre of his erotic fantasy, which was:

 

The portal opens in his room in a bright flash of light, pushing the air outwards and sending papers, clothing and furniture scattering across the room.  Lothar's oath is muffled and turns into a loud expulsion of breath as a familiar figure latches onto him, seeming to have more limbs than any normal human.

“What the…!  Khadgar!”

“Sorry…quick…help…”  His voice is breathless, desperate and his hands are pulling at Lothar’s clothing in a demented and unco-ordinated way.  “You need to…umm…too much clothes…Light..how many layers…where’s your skin….”

Lothar grabs Khadgar’s shoulders and pushes him back.  “Stop, stop, what are you doing?”

Brown eyes wide and damp stare up at him, the pupils contracted to pinpoints.  “We have to have..you know, thing…you have to do, umm…oh gods..”  And then he grabs Lothar’s head and kisses him, despite the hands shoving him away.  Admittedly, the kiss is very nice, with those soft lips and inexperienced tongue and the little needy moans he is making but still, it’s just not right. It’s Khadgar, who normally has no more worldly sense than a squirrel.  Lothar grabs his shoulders and, by sheer strength, holds him back.

“If you don’t explain your behaviour right now, I’m knocking you out.”

The young mage shudders, his entire body twitching.  “Sure, fine, it was a spell…was researching something..from the Karazhan library and it…went wrong.  It’s like…a really, really strong thing and if I don’t have..you know..intimate stuff done to me RIGHT NOW I’m going to go all explody!”

Lothar’s brain latches onto the important point of the nearly incoherent ramble.  “Intimate stuff?  As in, sexually intimate?”

“Yes, that.  Exactly.  So if you could…”

“People don’t explode because of arousal.”

“I’m not aroused…I’m bloody desperate!  And I’m a bloody desperate mage…that’s a lot worse.”  He wriggles unsuccessfully in the hard grip.  “Power build up, overload of mana, has to be released or I’ll vent myself all over the place, bits of me on the wall, the ceiling, very nasty result.  Understand yet?  No matter, just…fuck me..for Light’s sake!”

As Lothar attempts to make sense of something he has no understanding of, Khadgar is starting to grapple with his pants, fumbling for the fly and shoving his hand inside Lothar’s clothing like a ferret down a rabbit hole.  The hands are damned cold and Lothar yelps as they latch onto him.  But it’s only temporary because in a moment he uses some type of translocation magic to remove Lothar’s pants to somewhere else.  Which seems to be cheating on one level and quite clever on another, since he also manages to rid himself of his own clothing.  And then the incoherent rambling stops because the mouth responsible for it latches onto his cock.

It’s an obviously inexperienced mouth but still feels too damned good despite that.  Lothar feels a certain guilt at letting Khadgar do something like that when he is under duress but he is finding it more difficult to hold him off as arousal starts disconnecting his thought processes.  His body takes over and as he grabs a handful of untidy hair, wobbling in place as that manic tongue works on him.  _How can someone still talk nonsense while sucking someone’s cock_ he wonders, and when he looks down he sees a familiar look on the young mage’s face; that intent centred expression that he wears when he’s found something really interesting.  Usually in a book or a scroll.  Not this time though.

And just when Lothar gets to the point of thinking it’s just too good not to be wrong, Khadgar cheats again and pushes him backwards onto the bed with a thrust of power, scrambles on top of him and plants himself on Lothar’s cock.

It would take a stronger man than Lothar is to resist  the urge to thrust upwards into the body balancing precariously on the end of his erection.  He grabs hold of Khadgar’s thighs, pulls them down at the same time as he pushes upwards, grateful for the feeling of a slick entry, that Khadgar had the time to prepare himself for something he’d obviously never done before.   But the blissful, satisfied expression shows no sign of pain.  He soon gets into the rhythm of it and pushes down against Lothar’s thrusts.  Lothar looks up into the sweat-dampened face, the wild hair sticking to his forehead and poking out over his ears, his tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth, and finds it endearing.  Which is an odd feeling in the middle of sex.

But with limbs flailing, eyes wide and amazed and body shaking from the release, Khadgar finally orgasms, shooting blue shimmering come across Lothar’s body at almost the same moment that Lothar climaxes inside him.  Khadgar falls on top of him, reminding Lothar that he is no light weight and he rolls over, dumping Khadgar off the bed onto the floor.

“Oww!”  He sits up, rubbing his elbow.  “Do you always throw people out of your bed?”

“Only mages who assault me demanding sex.”

Khadgar rubs his head and yawns.  “That’s good.”  Which proves his mind still isn’t completely back to normal.  “Can I sleep with you for a bit?”  And he doesn’t wait for a yes or no, just climbs up and slides next to Lothar,  wrapping arms and legs around him and tucking his head under Lothar’s arm.  And as if that was a perfectly normal thing to do, Lothar pulls the blanket over both of them falls asleep to the sound of damp snoring against his skin…

 

And he came awake realising he’d fallen asleep at his desk, trousers a little sticky, back sore from lying at an uncomfortable angle, with the candle burnt down low.  And alone. 

He wondered if it would be a good idea to have a few drinks to help him sleep, and eventually decided that it would. 


End file.
